


Smut #1

by trippieseojoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: Simple smut drabble feat. Sana and trans Chaeyoung.





	Smut #1

**Author's Note:**

> Chaeyoung is on hormones in this, but is pre-op everything. The language in this fic acknowledges female and male genitalia and sex functions. So, if that's a trigger, here's a warning!

For a couple of seconds, he genuinely thinks that he's pissed the bed. They'd been drinking all night. It's about time it happened. Everyone's pissed themselves as an adult at least once. He's optimistic about it because being ashamed takes up too much energy. He's a little hungover. Still tired. Fuck worrying.

 

As draining as it is, he can't help but be confused. The bed isn't wet. Sana's still fast asleep. He sits up and double checks the mattress under him. It's as dry as his mouth feels. He didn't piss himself at all and he'd be relieved about it if he wasn't so lost. It takes another shift in his position to realize what's soaking his boxer briefs.

 

_Oh._

 

His brow furrows, but a ridiculous smirk takes his lips as well. It _has_ to be what he thinks it is. Even hours worth of foreplay never gets him this soaked.

 

Pride making him scrunch his nose up in satisfaction, his goofy expression gets scared away by Sana's croaked question.

 

“Are you okay?” amusement and sleep are leaking into her tone, “What's up?”

 

“I came in my sleep.”

 

She just blinks in response before letting out a high-pitched laugh. It must be the look on his face that's tickling her so much because she can't stop giggling as she insists, “Congratulations.”

 

“I mean, I've never done that before.”

 

“Do you remember what you were dreaming about?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“I thought you were about to say Nayeon. I was gonna choke you.”

 

She's joking of course. So, he just laughs it off. Maybe she's a little excited about his discovery too, because her eyes are shining. They're not always this bright when she wakes up. He isn't even embarrassed about it. He can't be.

 

Giving his hair a tousle, he tries to control his joy and just excuses himself without a word. He should probably go clean up. It's when he starts walking does he realize that his wet dream had done nothing to get rid of his arousal… Is he still horny from last night or is this morning wood? There's a smile on his face again as he hurries into the bathroom. He tries getting out of his underwear a bit too fast and almost falls over. Instead of starting the shower immediately, he just focus on the hardness peeking out from between his lips.

 

It's so much bigger when he's hard.

 

He feels silly about the smile that refuses to leave his lips, but he keeps wearing it while he starts the shower and hops in. He's gonna have to jerk off. Over the past month, he's realized that ignoring his hormones is impossible. It's kind of fun. He hasn't gotten tired of the need to get off every other hour, not yet anyway. Sana certainly has. It's understandable. He doesn't mind their growing gap in sex drive right now. It's fine, as he likes to have sexy time with himself nowadays. There's still a lot he's learning about his body, a lot he's now only starting to enjoy.

 

“Wow. I didn't even get an invite.”

 

When the bathroom door shuts, he stares at the shower tile in anticipation. It only takes Sana a quick moment before she pulls the shower curtain back and joins him. Her slim fingers trace along his hips as she presses up against him from behind. He yells dramatically as she pushes him forward some.

 

“I'm cold. Hold on.”

 

A playful scowl on his lips, he keeps his hands against the wall to prop himself up while she takes his spot under the shower head.

 

“Maybe you should stay right there.”

 

One of her hands snakes back around his waist. Teasing the hair on his inner thigh, the light brushing on his skin makes his knees weak. A finger moves over to rub circles on the head of his cock and he exhales sharply. It's always easy to get him close, but he's more turned on than he realized. He spreads his legs a little more, pleasure making it hard to feel stable. Sana's core is pressed right up against him. He can feel her hard nipples against his back. The steam is making it hard to breathe. The water and Sana is making him sweat. Her words make him almost melt where he stands. Finger now pressing on the bottom of his shaft, his cock throbs under her touch as soon as she speaks.

 

“This is probably good wet dream material, me jerking you off like this.”

 

Taking him between her thumb and index finger, she starts pumping slowly. Pleasure is making his skin tingle all over. Eyes closed, his mouth refuses to close as he pants. He's so close already. Cumming is so much easier now and it's nothing short of a blessing because not only does it happen fast, it feels amazing. Sana's been picking up on things well. She knows what he likes. Her pace starts to quicken a bit. Every time she's near the tip, she twists a little. It may as well be his own hand down there. Somehow, she keeps her nails from poking any other bits as she gets him off. That, and she makes sure not to let her fingers roam anywhere else. It's perfect.

 

 _She's_ perfect.

 

“Fuck…” he moans, letting his forehead rest against the cold tile.

 

“I bet I know what made you cum last night… You were probably dreaming about cumming inside me.”

 

Probably. He thinks about it the second the words leave her lips. The thought of being inside of Sana always gets him off. Imagining her now, soaking wet, flushed face… Holding her up against the wall so he can pump in and out of her… The thought of finishing inside of her is always too much. If only he could.

 

“Fuck--”

 

“Thinking about your dick in me is making me so wet, baby.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

If he wasn't so focused on his pleasure, he'd really appreciate Sana's sexy hum in response.

 

Despite the speed of her hand, his orgasm washes over him slowly. The way he throbs as he cums makes him shudder, even more so because Sana keeps stroking. His orgasms have changed a little since starting hormones. He's too sensitive. He ends up grabbing her hand to make her stop and just tries to catch his breath as his climax leaves as quickly as it’d come.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Sana wraps her arms around his frame as she insists, “I knew you needed that.”

 

“I was about to take care of it and then you came in.”

 

“I'm a mind reader.”

 

“So, what am I thinking about now?”

 

“Hm… You're thinking about getting out the shower, brushing your teeth, and taking me straight back to bed.”

 

“I'm kinda hungry, though…” he jokingly feigns reluctance.

 

He can't help but laugh as Sana bites his ear instead of leaving a kiss near it.

 

“The faster you make me cum, the sooner we can go out and get breakfast.”

 

She steps away as he goes to shut the water off. He finally gets a look at her, her naked frame disappearing as she slides out of the tub. She offers him a towel before she wraps herself in one. He just gazes with attentive eyes as she takes it back off and uses it to dry her hair some before tossing it on the toilet seat. Her hips drown out everything as she strides to leave the bathroom.

 

“Brush your teeth.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Don't worry about me. I did when I let the dog out this morning.”

 

He leans back against the sink and just keeps his eyes on the now empty doorway as he calls out, “Don't start without me!”

 

A few moments of silence keep him still, but then Sana's voice floats back down the hall.

 

“Too late!”


End file.
